Field of industrial application PA1 R.sup.1 /R.sup.3 : CH.sub.3 /CH.sub.3, CH.sub.3 /C.sub.2 H.sub.5, C.sub.2 H.sub.5 /C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.3 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5, C.sub.2 H.sub.5 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5, C.sub.6 H.sub.5 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5, CH.sub.3 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5 CH.sub.2, C.sub.6 H.sub.5 CH.sub.2 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5 CH.sub.2, C.sub.2 H.sub.5 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5 CH.sub.2, and C.sub.6 H.sub.5 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5 CH.sub.2. PA1 R.sup.2 /R.sup.1 or R.sup.3 : CH.sub.3 /CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5 /CH.sub.3, CH.sub.3 /C.sub.2 H.sub.5, C.sub.2 H.sub.5 /C.sub.2 H.sub.5, C.sub.6 H.sub.5 /CH.sub.3, CH.sub.3 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5, C.sub.6 H.sub.5 /C.sub.2 H.sub.5, C.sub.2 H.sub.5 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5, C.sub.6 H.sub.5 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5, C.sub.6 H.sub.5 CH.sub.2 /CH.sub.3, CH.sub.3 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5 CH.sub.2, C.sub.6 H.sub.5 CH.sub.2 / C.sub.6 H.sub.5 CH.sub.2, C.sub.6 H.sub.5 CH.sub.2 /C.sub.2 H.sub.5, C.sub.2 H.sub.5 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5 CH.sub.2, C.sub.6 H.sub.5 CH.sub.2 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5, and C.sub.6 H.sub.5 /C.sub.6 H.sub.5 CH.sub.2. PA1 R.sup.1 or R.sup.3 : CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, C.sub.6 H.sub.5, and C.sub.6 H.sub.5 CH.sub.2.
The present invention relates to new polymers of 1,6-heptadiene and a process for producing the same.
2. Prior art
It is known that 1,6-heptadiene can be polymerized by the aid of a catalyst composed of titanium tetrachloride and triisobutyl aluminum. (See Journal of American Chemical Society, vol. 80, p. 1740, [1958].) The thus obtained polymer is composed mainly of methylene groups and 6-membered rings arranged alternately and partly of carbon-carbon double bonds (4-10%).